Rock Hard Coliseum
Rock Hard Coliseum (RHC for short) is a game where the lucky fighters of StickPage history join together and fight off in the tournament gladiator style to see who would dominate each other. Click one of your fighters to see who would win against each other, and see if youre right! RESULTS ANDRE VS. JOMM, WINNER: JOMM, '''Andre first pushes Jomm, as then Jomm dodges as Andre throw the hammer. Suddenly, Jomm attacks Andre and Andre hurrying grab his hammer and told Jomm that he won. But, as Jomm says. "Really?". Andre says, "NO!!!!" Andre whacks him off. After that, Jomm in a soul version rises and Andre release his hammer. As suddenly the Jomm soul return to his body, Andre quickly grab his hammer, but Jomm is faster than Andre and Jomm charge his sword and cut Andre's head. But as then, Andre becomes an angel, and proceeds to troll Jomm, because he cant kill him. Jomm, however, refuses not to let a mere angel get in his way of winning, and kills himself, and becoming an angel to stab Andre. Jomm wins (as an angel)! '''OMNI VS. FLLFFL, WINNER: FLLFFL A Demi-God of the sword vs a StickMan Sword Master, who would win? First off, Fllffl lands first attack on Omni, but Omni deflects the attack and adds a combo into his own. Then, after taking a few stabs, Omni transforms his sword into his infamous Enchanted Blade. Fllffl, meanwhile, charges a rocket attack onto Omni, but with no success, it only does a little burst, and makes a fart sound. Fllffl blushes, and Omni doesnt hesitate, and lands an air combo into Fllffl. Then, when Onmi was about to do a finisher, Fllffl uses his jet to propel away, and up into the air, and stab him in the head. Fllffl then repeatedly saws his head, because thinking he was a demi-god requires multiple hits. He saws his head one last time for good measure, and Fllffl gives a thumbs up. Fllffl sliced his way towards victory! MICWIZARD VS. BENJAMIN, WINNER: BENJAMIN Battle of the magicians, which magic is the best? The answer is Benjamin because he is an more experienced magician then Micwizard, and knew the tricks in the book. Although Micwizard had more destructive abilities, Benjamin could perform magic far beyond Micwizard's level, and transform nothing into anything. First, Benjamin uses an rock attack, and MicWizard deflects it. MicWizard disapears, while firing a flare bomb at Benjamin, and manages to succesfully distract him, and lays a few hits on Benjamin. Benjamin seals MicWizard into a rock, and checks to see if hes encased. Meanwhile, a MicTank slowly approaches Benjamin, and he notices this and summons a tank of his own. After the destruction, MicWizard appears, and Benjamin, says to him "You might have a physical advantage... but you underestimate my true power!" Benjamin then finishes off the fight by transforming Micwizard into a little sheep. Benjamin wins! RAXES VS. FOXNQ, WINNER: FOXNQ. '''This is actually a bit confusing here. First, Fox uses Q's morph abilities to create a double spear to attack, but Raxes' brother Zade manages to attack Foxnq, and Raxes throws away the spear. Fox pulls the spear and stabs Zade along the way, but that only caused Raxes to become angry, and get revenge on him. Raxes transforms into the twin daggers and stabs through Foxnq. Foxnq, realizing the position they're both in tells him this: "You know its suicide. Transforming will kill us both." But Raxes, seeing the death of his brother and wanting to avenge him, transforms, and kills both Fox and himself. However, because Q survived, the victory is handed to FoxnQ. '''MR. PIX VS. TERANTULA, WINNER: MR.PIX Mr.Pix was a bit stranger than Terantula. Mr.Pix landed the first attack by streching his arm, and attacking Terantula, making Terantula thinking that was a cheap attack. First, Mr.Pix transforms into a boot to crush Terantula (real life reference) but Terantula dodges, and manages to spray a web trap at Mr.Pix. Mr.Pix then frees himself by becoming a bouncy ball, and transforms into a giant blob, smashing Terantula, stunned. Mr.Pix pulls back into a slingshot, and smashes into Terantula. He then performs a Gangnam Style taunt, and he's depicted smiling, while Terantula with a sad face. The taunt ends, with Terantula still with a sad face, and Mr.Pix approaches. Terantula uses this as an advantage, and sprays baby spiders at Mr.Pix. Unfortunately, this causes Mr.Pix to freak out, and jump up and use a powerful arm stab into Terantula, killing him. Mr. Pix morphed this battle into victory! MUNCH VS. NHAZUL, WINNER: MUNCH Rather a bit strange, since Munch had nothing but his mouth and tongue, while Nhazul had more experience and a deadlier weapon into the battle field. Munch laid first attack by swallowing Nhazul whole with the use of his tongue, but Nhazul forced his way out of Munch. Nhazul then, swings his sword rapidly, stabs Munch in the body-head, and kicks him in the air, repeatedly kicking him. He then pulls out the sword, and Munch lands on the ground unmoved. Nhazul then stabs Munch quickly, causing Munch to be stunned, but then wake up, staring at Nhazul. Nhazul becomes uncomfortable with Munch staring at him, but then Munch moves closer to him, with a sad, but adorable face. This was Munch's secret trap, his own adorableness. Nhazul falls for it, only to get eaten up by Munch. Munch wins! QUICKFEET VS. KICK MAN, WINNER: KICKMAN Both are masters of kicking, and were extremely close. First, both establish a kicking flurry, only to tire themselves out. Once they regain their energy, Quickfeet lands an extremely fast kicking combo, and than Kickman lands his own. After this, they both suddenly stop. Kickman says they can do this all day, and Quickfeet agrees. Then, pondering about this, they hear music, and they do a special dance. Unfortunately, Quickfeet accidently kicks Kickman a little too hard, and Kickman, becoming irritated, summons his secret backup, "The Greys." The Greys, armed with rifles and machine guns, fires at Quickfeet, who was surprised, and Quickfeet dies from the fray. Kickman wins! SHIBUYA VS. OXOB3000, WINNER: OXOB This battle was a close one, since Shibuya and Oxob are both lethal energy masters, and had powerful strikes. Shibuya's speed advantage landed him the first attack, and kept placing in fast strikes onto Oxob, and Shibuya finished his combo with an energy fire blast. As soon as he stops, Oxob recharges himself with more energy, and starts landing even heavier blows into Shibuya. Slow, but massive, Oxob's punches were enough to stun Shibuya for a short moment, and give Oxob the finishing blow: a charged Plasma Shockwave. The Plasma Shockwave grew so massive, and so powerful, Shibuya exploded, thus handing the victory towards Oxob. TENTIONMARU VS. AKUJIN, WINNER: TENTIONMARU Although Akujin had more control over his weapon than Tentionmaru did, Tentionmaru did not rely first on his scarf weapon but on his own defying gravity, agility, and using more of his body, but Akujin relied more on his spherical weapon, which was his only primary. Tentionmaru laid first hit because of his extreme agility, and stunned Akujin for only a moment. Akujin fires a beam from his sphere weapon, and transfroms it into a sword, and Tentionmaru uses his Scarf Sword. Akujin manages to land a few hits on Tentionmaru, but he builds up more energy to use more speed. Tentionmaru lands a quick combo onto Akujin, and finishes him off by landing him to the ground, and stabs him through the head. Tentionmaru wins! YOYO VS. LASH, WINNER: YOYO First off, Yoyo and Lash lands multiple strikes at each other, but unfortunately, they both keep landing string strikes, and the strings get tangled, and wrap against each other, tying them in place and preventing them from fighting or escaping. There's an awkward moment for quite a while, but then Yoyo's yoyo (badum ching) creates an explosion, freeing both Lash and Yoyo. Yoyo throws a charged yoyo at Lash, and Lash's head explodes due to the mass energy of the charged yoyo. Yoyo wins! (Note to Admins and Other Important People: Apologies if I got anything wrong here, I wanted to post the correct information in this page.) Category:Games Category:RHG